Child of the Stars
by Evenstar Elf
Summary: Arwen finds what she is truly searching for as time passes.
1. Among the Stars

Starlight Through the Rain  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and locations belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I write for the entertainment of others and myself. All flames will be used as a heat source.  
  
Summary: AU: Arwen finds what she is truly searching for as time passes.  
  
Chapter 1: Among the Stars  
  
Word had passed through the valley of Imladris- of a newcomer, since Arwen had arrived home from Lorien. Many strange rumors had crossed the elven princess' ears. Arwen was normally not the curious type, though somehow this intrigued her. Her conscience told her what decisions to make and she never second-guessed it.  
  
It was mid-day in on a beautiful spring morning that Arwen decided to ask her father of these strange words about. She was planning to spend a few more winters within the realm of her mother's kin, in far Lothlorien in the near future. She found it wise to seek out the base of these rumors as soon as was permitted.  
  
Arwen wandered the house of Elrond in search of her father. After moments she found whom it was that she sought, in his study, hovering over a piece of parchment. She spoke softly, as not to startle him, "Father?"  
  
"Not now, Undomiel. I'm quite busy. Is something of importance amiss?"  
  
"No father, it is nothing of importance." Arwen frowned and walked from Elrond's study.  
  
The gardens of Imladris always eased her mind. As she ascended the steps soundlessly though paused when she reached the top, hearing a soft laugh and what seemed like running.  
  
Arwen walked forward, though she quickly found herself on the ground, a young boy, who looked to be about the age of ten sat before her; A look of awe and shock displayed on his face.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady!" The child spoke apologetically.  
  
Arwen smiled at the adorable and polite child that sat before her.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright young one. What is your name?"  
  
"Estel," the child announced proudly.  
  
"Hope." Arwen echoed softly.  
  
"Hope?"  
  
Arwen smiled again, "Yes. Estel means hope in the Sindarin tongue."  
  
The boy still seemed a bit confused, but smiled a little. "What's your name?"  
  
"Arwen. You may call me by that name, Undomiel, or Evenstar."  
  
Estel's brow furrowed slightly in thought.  
  
"I suppose I shall call you Arwen, since it is such a lovely name, though I do like Undomiel just as much. Perhaps I shall alternate between them as I please."  
  
"Very well then, Estel."  
  
Arwen heard a call from what sounded to be a woman. She watched as Estel stood up and held out a hand to help Arwen up. She was quite surprised by his strength, as she was pulled up onto her feet.  
  
"I have to be going now, Lady Arwen, my mother is calling. Perhaps you would join me this evening to gaze upon the stars."  
  
"I believe I would enjoy that, Estel." Arwen smiled warmly.  
  
A bright smile alighted Estel's face as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of her hand before he bowed slightly and bounded off. Arwen smiled as she watched him go. 


	2. An Evening Under the Stars

Starlight Through the Rain  
  
Chapter 2: An Evening Under the Stars  
  
That evening, as Arwen was headed out to the gardens, she ran into Elrohir in the hall.  
  
"Greetings Arwen, dear sister. Where are you off to in such haste?"  
  
"To the gardens. I am spending the evening hours with Estel, the mortal child that is staying in Imladris."  
  
Elrohir quirked a brow and nodded, "Hmm.ah yes, Estel. His father was Arathorn of the Dunedain. Estel's real name is Aragorn and he is the last of Isildur's bloodline.the lost king of Gondor."  
  
Arwen nodded, "Does he know of this?"  
  
"No. Father has decided to tell him of his real heritage on his twentieth birthday, so that he may be safe from all that seek the last heir."  
  
"I see. I should not be late, Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir nodded and saw Arwen off before he walked off to his room.  
  
As Arwen found her way into the garden, she heard soft singing. The Lay of Luthien. She smiled and sang softly with the voice she knew to be Estel's. When she reached the bench he abided on, she settled beside him and they finished the song side by side. One finished, Estel offered Arwen a colorful bouquet of flowers and a slight blush tinged his cheeks, though he turned a dark red as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, luckily, it was dusk.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"Yes Estel?"  
  
The child hesitated for a moment before he continued, "Would you tell me a story?"  
  
Arwen smiled reverently, "Of course. What story do you wish me to tell?"  
  
"The tale of Beren and Luthien."  
  
Arwen frowned a bit, but quickly did a smile curve onto her lips as she saw the excited look in Estel's eyes. Arwen decided on a shortened version of the tale, for the complete was not fit for a child.  
  
" During the first age of the sun, there was an elf maiden named Luthien, daughter of Thingol and Melian of Doriath."  
  
Arwen smiled as Estel rested against her side. She gently stroked his hair as she continued.  
  
"Luthien met a mortal man named Beren and the two fell in love, though their love could not be."  
  
Arwen felt Estel shift a bit, "Why Lady Undomiel?"  
  
"Luthien was an elf and Beren was a man. Luthien was destined to sail to Valinor in the west, while Beren was destined to grow old and die."  
  
Arwen felt Estel frown, "Oh."  
  
"Beren was given an impossible task by Thingol. If he succeeded, he would be allowed to take Luthien as his wife. Beren agreed and he wandered on to fulfill his task. Luthien aided Beren and he succeeded, though soon after Beren was killed and Luthien passed on from immense grief. Though, I like to believe that they were reunited after death."  
  
When Arwen received no answer, she gazed down at Estel and saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled softly as she lifted the child into her arms.  
  
She carried him from the garden and after asking a few inhabitants she found Estel's room and lay him down on his bed.  
  
She whispered softly to the sleeping child, "I shall meet with you again in a few winters, young one."  
  
Just as Arwen was about to leave the room, she heard a soft voice.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
Arwen paused and turned around to face the child, "Yes, Estel?"  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"To the realm of Lothlorien, to visit my mother's kin."  
  
"When will you return," came the sleepy reply.  
  
"When you have reached the age of twenty." 


	3. Recollections

Starlight Through the Rain  
  
***************************************  
  
Thank you so much to my reviewers so far!  
  
Daysleeper: Yes, the first two chapters were very much based on dialogue, but the next two will be more descriptions and thoughts. This chapter will have a lot of dialogue, but I've added more description to make it longer than the others.  
  
Gionareth: I'm glad you like the story. I do my best to update every day.  
  
Chapter Three: Recollections  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By dawn, Arwen had but one task yet to fulfill: to ready Asfaloth. Though the mare was not her own, it was of the swiftest in the valley. Although she felt sorrowful leaving so soon after just returning days ago, she had business to fulfill in Lorien.  
  
Arwen gently stroked Asfaloth's neck. As she did so, sensitive elven ears picked up faint footsteps and she turned to see Estel walking towards her. He paused before her, a look of despair displayed on his face. Arwen frowned and dropped to her knees, taking his hands in her own, and spoke softly to the child.  
  
"I shall return Estel, I promise you this. I will anxiously await the day that I do, for when that day comes, you will be a valiant young man. Do not despair. I ask one favor of you before I leave."  
  
The child listened intently to her words, clear blue eyes burning with tears he would not allow to fall.  
  
"Anything, my lady."  
  
Arwen lifted one hand from hold Estel's and stroked his cheek softly, a complete sincerity not only in her voice but gaze as well, "Promise me that you shall now forget me. That you will keep me in your thoughts until the day that I return."  
  
"Always," he promised, that moment being the last between the two for quite awhile.  
  
"Always." Estel muttered.  
  
It had been ten years since Arwen's departure. Estel had grown into a handsome and well-respected young man and today he was set to have council with his father, Lord Elrond.  
  
It had only been of special occasion that Estel had thought of Arwen, despite his promise. Though, he had not forgotten her. Her beauty and kindness stayed fresh in his mind. Yet, he thought of her as nothing more than a childhood friend, though his heart felt a bit uneasy in such a lightly taken relationship.  
  
Estel found his way to Lord Elrond's study and knocked quietly.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Estel pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. Elrond gazed up at him and smiled, though Estel noted a tinge of some other feeling in his gray eyes. Elrond smiled and spoke in a cheerful voice, "Good afternoon, Estel. I have been expecting you."  
  
"You wish to speak with me, father?"  
  
"Yes Estel. I wish to reveal to you your heritage."  
  
A look of confusion came over Estel's face. He had known that Elrond was not his true father, and that he was not an elf like all the others in Imladris, though he never actually questioned about his past.  
  
The elven lord clasped his hands together and set them down before him on the desk.  
  
"Your birth father's name was Arathorn. He was killed when you were quite young. You mother brought you here, to Imladris and I took you as my foster son. Your birth name is Aragorn, though I named you Estel, which means hope, for you are the last hope of your race."  
  
At first Estel seemed confused, though the wise words of Elrond were starting to make the smallest amount of sense to him. "Aragorn." The name sounded foreign, yet familiar all the same, though before he could ponder it further, Elrond continued.  
  
"You, my son, are the last living heir of Isildur. The last possible king of Gondor. You many choose to live in exile and to fall to darkness with the rest of your kin or when the time comes, you may reclaim the throne that is rightfully yours."  
  
Aragorn nodded and Lord Elrond was surprised as he was taking this all in much better than he had expected. Though, Aragorn had one last question, "Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You daughter.Lady Undomiel."  
  
"Yes, what of Arwen?"  
  
"She told me tens years ago that she would return from Lorien on my twentieth birthday. Will she arrive today?"  
  
A soft smile came to Elrond's face, "Arwen would never break her word."  
  
"That is good news. I am looking forward to being in her presence again. She was so kind to me in my youth."  
  
"Ah yes, Arwen always had a special liking for you." Aragorn depicted a hint of masked anger in the elven lord's voice as he spoke.  
  
Aragorn stood and was about to exit when Lord Elrond interrupted him.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"You know the tale of Luthien and Beren, I presume?"  
  
Aragorn quirked a brow, "Yes."  
  
"Very good. Remember the tale when my daughter arrives."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, not understanding Elrond's words just yet. He walked slowly down the corridor before he reached his room. Aragorn fell back onto his bed and sighed. The words of Lord Elrond echoed in his mind. Remember the tale of Luthien and Beren.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as he spoke the answer to Elrond's riddle aloud. "Do not fall in love with Lady Arwen upon her return, for if love was requited, she would suffer the fate of Luthien. 


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
Hello, loyal readers. I'm terribly sorry about the delay. I have half of a chapter written right now but I don't have any time to myself during soccer  
season. I also changed the name of the fic, because as I was shifting  
through A/A fics, I found another with the same title. I found it quite ironic, but from now on, this story will be known as "Child of the Stars"  
  
Much Love,  
  
EvenstarElf 


	5. A Rainy Meeting

To all my loyal readers: Thank you for being so patient with me. I apologize for falling behind.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The thought of it was ridiculous. Him? Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen the fair? Fall in love with an elf princess he had not seen for 10 years? It was madness!  
  
Though, Aragorn could understand why Elrond would think such. Arwen was his only daughter, just as Luthien was Thingol's. Aragorn still lay on his bed silently pondering as the rain pounded the ground of the elven haven. Thunder shook the entire area as beams of lightning lit the darkened sky.  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt lured outside. He felt a warm sensation run through his body, but at first he resisted. Perhaps he was growing ill, and surely going outside in the pouring rain would not help if it were so. He lay there for a moment, yet after moments could no longer resist the urge and with a soft shake of his head, he stood up and wandered from his room. He padded silently down the empty corridor, despite being sure all of Imladris was asleep, one could never be too careful. Though, he did not pause, for his heart lured him on.  
  
He stepped cautiously out into the open air, and immediately, the rain pounded onto him, soaking his hair and clothing. Surprisingly, though, the rain was warm and relaxing, rather than icy as it normally was. Yet, he still squinted, straining to see what lay before him. A flash of lightning stuck what looked to be the garden, and a momentary ethereal glow encompassed the area. Aragorn stood till, though soon was urged to continue onward.  
  
Once he had ascended The many steps that led into the garden, Aragorn walked slowly down one of the paths, yet was abruptly stopped as a flash of lightning struck down before him, illuminating a figure that stood a few yards away. It was a maiden with long dark hair, and he thought he saw a pair of pointed ears. She wore what looked to be a pale blue down, gazing up at the night sky, singing something softly, 'Ah, yes the Lay of Luthien,' Aragorn thought silently.  
  
Before he could see anymore, the light vanished, leaving Aragorn with a soft sigh and an empty feeling sunk his heart. Was this fair maiden merely just a figment of his imagination? He walked a few more steps forward before he paused again as a soft, bell-like melody glided through the air around him. Without even a thought, Aragorn found himself singing along with her entranced by the maiden's voice.  
  
The pair stopped abruptly. Who was this enchanting maiden? Before he had any further time to ponder it, he heard a soft voice. Aragorn could hear it all around him, therefore could not depict the exact location of the one who spoke.  
  
"You're late, Estel."  
  
The words of the mysterious voice startled him. Late? Late for what? He was sure he had made no prior arrangements for a meeting in the pouring rain. Who was this? What did they seek from him?  
  
"Ah, Estel, I am disappointed in you. I knew somehow that you would not hold true to your promise. You've forgotten me already."  
  
Aragorn paused to think for a moment. He took a quick step forward and found himself face to face with the mysterious elf maiden. He gasped, recognizing her features. Grey orbs surveyed his long time friend. Her hair was dripping wet and stuck elegantly to her face. The thin blue gown she was wearing was also soaked, leaving little to Aragorn's imagination. He regained his composure before speaking in his own defense,  
  
"No...no lady. Never! I did not forget you...I-"  
  
He was cut off as a slender digit was pressed against his lips.  
  
"You were always one to over explain, Estel."  
  
Aragorn blinked and fell to his knees before her. Arwen gazed down to the mortal at her feet. She motioned for him to rise, before speaking softly,  
  
"Estel, you will be a king someday. You will bring hope to men, elves, dwarves, and all races in Middle Earth. It is I that should kneel before you."  
  
Aragorn stood slowly from his position before Arwen, his gaze locked onto her gray hued eyes. She was beautiful...there was no other description for her. He was enamored; there was no doubt in his mind of this. Despite Lord Elrond's previous warning, Aragorn held no control over his heart and was glad for it.  
  
"Come, walk with me Estel."  
  
Arwen linked her arm with his and Aragorn felt all the muscles in his body tense at her touch, his heart skipped a beat, and a deep blush colored his complexion. Luckily, it was dark enough to go unnoticed. It amazed him beyond belief that she was able to navigate with ease as he stumbled along beside her, yet this was her home for much longer a time than it was for him. Arwen felt Aragorn suddenly cease his walk. She turned to him with a quirked brow,  
  
"What troubles you, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn sighed and fought the urge to avert his gaze to the ground.  
  
"My heart, fair maiden. I fear I have fallen in love this very night, despite the wishes of my foster father..."  
  
Arwen smiled inwardly, joining in his unintentional game,  
  
"...And who might this lucky maiden be?"  
  
After what seemed like hours, Aragorn slowly advanced forward, taking Arwen's hands in his own. He gazed into her eyes for a few moments before he leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips softly against hers...  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's Note: I was up until midnight last night finishing that for all of you. What I realized as I was typing this up is that I need a beta reader. If anyone is interested, I am looking for someone who has a very thorough understanding of not only A/A things, but also all of Tolkien's work. Email me if you're interested and give me a few reasons why you'd be the best choice for a beta reader. Go ahead! Be conceited! ^.^  
  
-Evenstar Elf 


End file.
